Sick day
by blacksakura13
Summary: Mukuro gets sick and Hibari just happens to drop by. . . 1869


As fun as being doted upon sounded, Mukuro disliked being sick.

No, scratch that. He LOATHED being sick.

Whenever he was sick, his power would sometimes be too much for him to handle. He'd be able to fool himself with illusions he had subconsciously made. In addition to that, his allies would also be under the influence of his dreaded fantasies.

Tired eyelids drooped down slowly as he watched his friends reluctantly leave his side. "But Mukurooooo~!" whined Ken as he shook his boss' leg. "I don't want to leave you all behind! Won't you get lonely?"

His chuckle turned into a cough but he let a carefree smile grace his lips. "It's okay, Ken-kun. I'll be fine. It's just a fever" he said, patting his friend's head in show of affection. "I just need a nice long nap and I'll be good as new."

Chikusa grabbed his friend by the collar and dragged him off to the exit. He turned around. "We'll come back tomorrow with some food. Do you want anything in particular?" he asked politely.

Mukuro shook his head and retreated back into the comfort of his bed sheets. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow" he replied quietly, snuggling into his overstuffed pillow. The sound of the doors closing made him jolt a little, his ears being a bit too sensitive due to his sickness. He listened to the sound of retreating footsteps before actually relaxing.

Placing a hand on his forehead, he assumed that his body temperature had gone higher than its usual heat. Sighing in disapproval, he hid his hand back under the sheets and turned in bed, hoping to find a position that felt right. Staying still caused him nothing but irritation as the room suddenly felt hotter. Groaning, he threw the sheets off his body and relished the breeze that passed by. Another few minutes of laying still caused him to shiver. Suddenly, everything was too cold. He growled in anger, pulling the sheets over himself yet again for warmth.

He wished that sleep would come over him before the illusions did. He remembered once, he found himself sitting in the middle of an igloo in nothing but his boxers. It was horrible. He shivered at the though and clamped his eyes shut, wishing, praying to any deity that would be merciful enough to hear him out.

Silence.

. . . No wait!

The sound of the doors being kicked off its hinges caught his attention but he continued to hide under the sheets, afraid of the illusion that would be presented to him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to determine if it was indeed an illusion or if Ken and Chikusa came back. He was too drowsy and tired to focus so he sighed. Clearing his throat, he spoke in the loudest voice he could muster. "Who's there?" he asked, flinching at the sound of his own raspy voice. It certainly wasn't like that earlier.

He practically hissed when the sheets were ripped off his body, followed by a gust of wind. Squinting at the perpetrator, he was surprised to find none other than Hibari Kyouya standing before him, his usual stoic face in place. Mukuro tried his best to smile normally. "Hibari-kun~ so nice of you to drop by" he said, sitting up slowly.

He wondered if what he was seeing was real or not.

"What happened to you?" asked the prefect.

A genuine smile crept up Mukuro's face. "Oya, what's this? Are you actually concerned about me, Hibari-kun?" he asked, snatching the blanket away from the other and covered himself with it. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

". . ." Hibari poked the lump on the bed with the tip of his tonfa none to gently. "Oi."

Mukuro twitched. "Hnn, I'd love to play with you, Hibari-kun but I'm really tired right now. Next time, okay?"

Yet again, the sheets were pulled off his body and he shivered at the sudden cold. As quickly as the sheets were off, they were back on except there was an unknown weight beside him. He turned to face the unknown weight and opened his eyes only to find Hibari staring back at him intently. He raised an eyebrow.

Curiously, Hibari slid his fingers under the others shirt, letting them roam all around his torso.

Mukuro jerked away from the touch for two reasons. One, Hibari would never do such a thing and two, his fingers were ice cold. Placing his hands on the prefect's shoulders, he pushed him away and stared at him in disbelief. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, using one hand to pull down his shirt and cover his exposed belly. He didn't know if the blush on his face was due to the fever or the contact.

Hibari gave no reply as he climbed over the other, straddling his hips as he did so. Wrapping his fingers around the hem of Mukuro's shirt, he pulled it off slowly and tossed it over his shoulder. He pressed the palm of his hand over the others chest while his free hand's fingers traced irrelevant patterns all over his chest.

The illusionist shivered under the cold yet surprisingly gentle touch of the prefect, gulping loudly when the roaming hand found itself cupping his chin. He stared at Hibari's eyes with confusion and before he knew it, their lips met while their tongues clashed in a heated kiss.

His hand snaked up the other's arm before entangling itself in raven locks, pulling him closer to intensify their kiss. His lungs screamed for air but he enjoyed the way his tongue was being sucked on. Too distracted by the kiss, he failed to notice the absence of Hibari's hand on his chest until he felt the same hand running up and down his clothed thigh.

The prefect swallowed the surprised moan, relishing in the power trip he had never had a chance to have. He pulled away and stared at the dazed face of the illusionist and licked his lips. He bent back down, licking, biting and kissing at random patches of skin on Mukuro's exposed neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine as heard the other moan yet again.

"Ngghh, H-hibari-k-kun…!"

He trailed butterfly kisses up and down the other's torso, stopping over a pink nub. He smirked before taking it into his mouth, nibbling gently yet teasingly. Mukuro moaned loudly at the warmth enveloping his nipple as two fingers tweaked at his other. A pool of heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He hissed both in pleasure and pain when a hand began rubbing at his clothed erection.

Hibari laughed lightly and smirked. "I think I like this submissive side of yours" he said, sliding his hips down and grinding against the other's groin. Both moaned at the friction and the illusionist arched his back, bare chest colliding with Hibari's clothed chest.

Frowning, shaky fingers struggled to unbutton the prefect's polo shirt. He slid his hands over the other's bare shoulders, pushing that damned shirt away to stare at the perfect figure above him. He managed a smirk as his hands slid down, stopping at the small of Hibari's back. He drummed his fingers in a rhythmic pattern, sending little jolts of excitement through the other's body.

The prefect licked his lips in anticipation. With a glimmer in his eye, his hands traveled lower and lower before stopping to undo the other's pants. Being careful, he unbuttoned Mukuro's pants and pulled down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. Oh how he loved being sadistic.

When his pants, along with his boxers, were slid off his legs, he gasped as cold air hit his cock dripping with precum. He blushed slightly when Hibari stared in amusement at his current situation. "What are you looking at?" he averted his gaze slightly and pursed his lips.

"Nothing in particular" he replied nonchalantly, head dipping forward to attack the other's torso in a flurry of love bites and kisses yet again. He liked the way Mukuro squirmed beneath him and the smirk on his face grew wider at the knowledge of what was about to happen.

"NGH! H-HIBARI!" The illusionist's hands find their way into ebony locks and he tightens his grip as Hibari bobbed his head up and down his cock. A trail of spittle ran down his chin as he shook uncontrollably, vision going a bit hazy due to the overpowering sensations.

Hibari smirked as he swirled his tongue around the other's engorged flesh. He pulled away slightly and swirled his tongue over the head and went back to doing business. The lewd pants that the other produced only encouraged him to do more. He brought up his hand and plunged three fingers into that sinful mouth, making sure that he thoroughly covered them with saliva.

Mukuro's hands gripped onto Hibari's shoulders, fingers digging deep into his skin. His breath hitched when he felt something slick prod at his entrance. His toes curled and he threw his head back as two fingers slowly entered his heat. "Fu-fuck. Hibari, I'm gonna-" White was all he could see momentarily and he screamed out in pleasure when Hibari's fingers poked at his prostate. Overflowing stimulation had his cock half erect and he gasped for air.

Retracting his fingers, the prefect couldn't help but smile dominantly when he heard the other whimper at the absence of his touch. Losing a bit of his patience, Hibari unbuckled his pants and slid out of them carefully, taking his underwear with them. He tossed it over the side of the bed and gripped the other's hips. He positioned himself over Mukuro's quivering hole and took in a deep breath. He slid in slowly, eyes clamping shut as the delicious heat enveloped his shaft, stopping when he was buried completely. He listened to the panting of the other as he waited for him to get adjusted.

"Haahh, nghhh, haahh…" Mukuro dragged his fingers down Hibari's back, leaving red marks in their wake. He gave a small nod as he bit his lips, feeling more pain than pleasure.

Hibari nodded as well and placed a small kiss atop the other's sweaty forehead. "I'm moving" he said and pulled out almost completely before ramming in, trying to find Mukuro's sweet spot yet again.

Their bodies moved in tandem. Pants and moans were the only things that penetrated the silence of the room until HIbari finally found the tangle of nerves that made Mukuro scream out in pleasure. He watched as the other's mouth hung open, hair and sweat framing his red face, and decided to take advantage of this moment. He plunged his tongue into the wet cavern and sucked daintily at the wet muscle.

Mukuro moaned into the kiss, not noticing as the tie keeping his hair back broke in their frenzy. Hibari pulled away from the kiss but continued to thrust in a steady rhythm. Using one hand to support himself, the prefect buried his fingers into the other's hair, messing it about. "Heh," he panted, hitting that spot again, "I like your hair like this" he commented. "Sexier."

Mukuro stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him down for yet another kiss.

The prefect's hand roamed down and wrapped around the other's neglected cock and pumped.

When they separated for air, Hibari wasted no time in thrusting in and out, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over as he did so. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, mouth open in a silent scream. The illusionist soon came after, spurting his seed all over both of their stomachs.

Hibari pulled himself out, collapsed on top of the other and snuggled into his warm body and sighed, satisfied. Feeling Mukuro's fingers play with his hair, he found sleep sooner than he though.

Mukuro sighed. He couldn't decide if this was a bad or _awesome illusion but shrugged, going to sleep as well._

When he woke up the next day feeling both better and sore, he was surprised to find that Hibari was still there sleeping next to him. He smiled and played with the prefect's hair again. "Maybe being sick isn't all too bad."

* * *

><p><strong>An: FORGIVE ME, EVERYONE, FOR TWO REASONS.**

**1) I haven't been updating my other stories (let me assure you that I am working on all of them at the same time) and**

**2) for this shittily written yaoi fic.**

**It'a my first time writing yaoi. Criticism highly appreciated.**

**In reality, this started out as fluff**

**Ignore errors please D':**


End file.
